The Email, also referred to as an electronic mailbox or an electronic postal, is a communication mode for providing information exchange using electronic means, and has become a most popular service which is used on a plurality of networks around the world. The Email is a simple and rapid communication method, and implements processing such as transmission, reception and storage etc. of various types of signals by connecting Internets around the world, and transmits a mail to various corners around the world, and therefore, such a non-interactive communication has accelerated the information exchange and data transfer. While the Email is not limited to the transmission of text information, and can also transmit different types of information such as files, sounds, graphics, or images etc. in a form of an attachment.
With the rapid development of information technologies, most current mid-end and high-end mobile phones are integrated with Email client software, and the user can log in his/her own mailbox and view and transmit the Email at any time after a series of simple configurations are done on the mobile phones. Email applications primarily include several core modules such as editing of the mail, receiving and transmitting of the mail, storing and managing of the mail, viewing of the mail, account management etc. As referring to the limitation on a transmission size of the mail or limitation on a remaining storage space size of the mail on terminals such as mobile terminals etc., control on a size of the current Email in a mail editing module is very important.
However, it is found in the actual use that since the current edition size of the Email cannot be accurately obtained in the related art, there are technical defects of not being able to transmit or store the Email due to errors of the edition size and an encoding size of the Email. For example, if the limitation on a transmission size of the Email on the mobile terminal in the current network is 512K, and although a size of an Email displayed on a user edition interface is 502K, a fail transmission occurs when a user selects to transmit the Email, and the user is informed that the transmission limitation is exceeded, which indicates that the actual size after the Email is encoded exceeds 512K, and obviously, such a case will lead to a poor user experience.